IRIS
by fureliese
Summary: [TRANS] Kyungsoo berusia 6tahun saat dia diberi alasan untuk hidup—storyline by Chocksi in asianfanfics. Yaoi, M-preg. (MAIN! Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Suchen/Sulay, Sudo) p.s sebuah cerita mpreg bagi orang yang tidak suka mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Storyline by **Chocksi—**Translated by **fureliese**.

* * *

**Characters**

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Jongdae

**Description**

Hanya butuh tiga puluh detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk jatuh cinta pertama kalinya.

Mata Kyungsoo tidak luput darinya. Pandangannya mengarah pada seseorang yang ia kenal ditengah-tengah keramaian dari tubuh-tubuh bergejolak dan orang-orang dalam massa. Dan matanya seakan-akan tidak mau pergi darisana. Pandangan yang tidak ingin pergi pada wajah indah dan didetik itu segalanya berhenti. Tidak ada yang bergerak dan langit serta bumi berhenti pada waktu yang mendebarkan hati ini. Waktu akhirnya mulai kembali berputar lagi tetapi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dengan debaran jantung terdengar di telinganya saat ia melirik dengan mata melebar pada wajah yang menjadi inti dari seluruh hidupnya; wajah yang dia hanya melihatnya dalam sebuah foto.

Dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah cinta yang berbisik lirih padanya sekarang.

Kakinya mulai bergerak sebelum otaknya memerintah dan segalanya adalah kabut saat dia berlari cepat menyebrangi Stasiun Kereta menuju lelaki yang sekarang bergerak menjauh darinya. Udara dingin menyempitkan paru-parunya secara menyakitkan tapi dia tidak peduli karena dia hanya selengan jauhnya dari lelaki itu saat sepatunya tergelincir pada bagian beton yang membeku dan dia tumbang ke dalam cinta dari hidupnya.

Jongin.

**Foreword**

Hello!

Seseorang memberitahuku, **"ini cerita mpreg untuk orang yang tidak suka mpreg."** Jadi cobalah dan beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan?

Ini benar-benar genre yang berbeda dari apa yang sebelumnya aku tulis (aku memilih fiksi-realitas tapi aku tidak pernah tahu…) Ide cerita ini tercipta di pikiranku selama berbulan-bulan tetapi aku tidak yakin jika aku benar-benar ingin menulisnya. Aku telah memutuskan pada arah dan rancangan jadi disinilah kita…

Terdapat pasangan paling populer di EXO (MAIN! Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Suchen/Sulay, Sudo) tersusun dalam langkah masa depan tetapi sangat masa kini (maksudnya cerita ini mungkin terjadi di masa depan tapi setting waktunya sekarang-sekarang).

Permulaan akan dimulai dengan perkembangan perlahan dengan chapter pendek tetapi sangat diharapkan akan lebih mengasyikan.

* * *

Hai, ini bukan fic punyaku ya. Aku cuma ingin menyalurkan hobi aja menerjemahkan fic orang. Aku udah dapet izin dari **chocksi** di asianfanfics untuk menerjemahkannya ke Indonesia. Jujur, bahasa fic ini sangat berat banget, kalau di fic indo _mah_ bahasanya baku banget, memacu adrenalin aku untuk menerjemahkannya.

Aku bukan penyuka mpreg, tapi jujur cerita ini membuat aku naik-turun emosinya. Antara seneng, kesel, dan kadang buat ketawa. Aku bukan fans besar Kaisoo, yang buat aku ingin nerjemahin ini justru karena cerita Chanbaeknya yang lawak abis memerankan tokoh teman baik Kyungsoo.

Aku akan lanjut kalau reviewnya memungkinkan ya hehehe. Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	2. Chapter 2

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**1. Prolog**

Kyungsoo berusia 6tahun saat dia diberi alasan untuk hidup.

Ayah Kyungsoo pulang malam itu, tertawa dan tersenyum lebih bahagia daripada yang pernah dilihat sebelumnya, ibunya datang menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan menyenangkan sebelum dia melepas sepatunya di jalan masuk. Kyungsoo melihat kedua orang tuanya dalam percampuran aneh antara iri dan kagum, pikiran yang suatu saat dia akan punya dengan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai sebanyak atau lebih banyak menenangkan perasaan sakitnya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Setelah orangtuanya berhenti melempar kesenangan satu sama lain, ayahnya mengambil beberapa langkah kedalam rumah dimana Kyungsoo menatap mereka, turun berjongkok membuat mata mereka bertemu. Senyuman lebar ayahnya cukup membuatnya tersenyum juga meskipun tanpa mengetahui alasan untuk kebahagiaannya itu. Ayah Kyungsoo meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto asli, cerah dan berwarna hidup. Dia menyerahkan pada anaknya begitu lembut, memintanya untuk mengambil sebuah foto dari seorang bocah lelaki,

"Kyungsoo, kalau kau menjadi anak baik, kau akan dapat menikahi orang ini suatu hari."

Dan sebuah senyuman cantik memecah wajah polos Kyungsoo, membuka selagi dia mengingat segala fitur dari kertas mengkilap yang akan selalu dia simpan dekat hatinya.

* * *

Aku sempet pesimis dalam prosesnya, sempet mikir "ah gimana kalau bahasanya gak dimengerti?" "gimana kalau ada salah paham?" yah, semacam itulah. Tapi karena temen aku bilang ini bagus dan ada yang menunggu, akhirnya dirampungkanlah HEHE. Makasih yah untuk semua yang review, seneng banget ada yang coba-coba suka mpreg wehehehe (padahal sama loh aku juga bukan penyuka mpreg). Mungkin jangka updatenya 3-4 hari, biar ada yang menunggu gitu weheheh, tapi karena chapter ini pendek besok palingan di update ya!

Aku akan lanjut kalau reviewnya memungkinkan ya hehehe. Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	3. Chapter 3

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**2. 001**

Steril. Putih. Steril. Dinding suram dari rumah sakit menatapnya dengan kemurnian dan bau dari antiseptik mencapai hidungnya bersamaan dengan udara dingin menyerang bertemu keringatnya, pada kulitnya yang tereskpos. Suster menuntunnya menyusuri lorong panjang ke sebuah ruangan polos dengan jendela satu arah disalah satu sampingnya. Kyungsoo merasa canggung berjalan disekitar hanya dengan celananya, rona malu terlihat jelas dibawah kulit susunya saat dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan gugup.

Suster memulai dengan merekatkan banyak sekali kabel berwarna pada berbagai bagian tubuhnya, dan dia mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk melangkah ke atas _treadmill_ yang dikeliling oleh banyak mesin di tengah ruangan. Dia patuh, dengan murah hati walaupun ada keraguan dan kecemasan. Dia menundukan kepalanya sopan pada Kyungsoo dan berlajan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam ruangan. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hanya dalam sekilas dari ketegangan dan sebuah suara datang dari sebuah pengeras suara di langit-langit ruangan.

"Do Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Santai saja."

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya tetapi itu hanya berhasil membuatnya lebih gugup, tetapi seperti kupu-kupu sedang makan di perutnya dan membuatnya teraduk tidak nyaman. Pada hal ini, pintu kaca otomatis terbuka dan orangtuanya melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Rautnya muncul jelas pada wajah saat dia melihat mereka dan mereka tersenyum menyakinkan padanya sambil menggumam 'semangat!'.

"Do Kyungsoo, kita seharusnya memulai _treadmill_ sekarang."

Sabuk pengantar lembut dibawah kaki telanjangnya mulai berputar perlahan dan dia menemukan dirinya berjalan tenang di permukaan. Itu mulai bertambah kecepatannya bertahap dan segera dia berlari lebih cepat, pernafasannya masih tetap dan terkontrol tetapi lebih cepat dari yang normal.

Dia butuh melakukan tes ini dengan baik. Dia butuh untuk masuk dalam perintah untuk hidup sesuai harapan orangtuanya tetapi, yang paling penting, akan janji atas kebahagiaan di masa depan. Dia menutup kedua matanya membayangkan wajah dari seorang pria yang dia akan segera dapat bertemu dengannya langsung untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia bisa merasakan _treadmill_ masih bertambah kecepatan dibawah kakinya dan meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk lari cepat. Otot-ototnya menjadi panas tetapi senyumnya pada perasaan menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang spesialnya setelah mencapai akhir dari test.

Berkeringat dan tersengal-sengal, perawat itu menuntunnya ke ruang _shower_ dan dengan senang hati kucuran air jatuh sebelum kembali pada ruangan rumah sakit dimana orangtuanya menunggu. Mereka menyiratkan senyum bangga padanya saat berjalan melewatinya dan raut senyumnya, emosi menyentuh kedua mata dan kulit yang bersinar.

Dokternya dapat merasakan suasana kebahagiaan di ruangan dan tersenyum tipis di wajahnya, dia memberikan hasil pemeriksaan di atas mejanya. "Kesehatan fisik Kyungsoo muncul semakin membaik. Tes kesehatan darah, organ, dan tulang kembali sehat. Kita juga tidak dapat mendeteksi masalah-masalah di genetikanya yang mungkin bisa menjadi masalah pada implan reproduksinya. Selamat!"

Saat mendengar cerita, mata ibunya mulai berkaca-kaca dan membawa tangannya ke wajah guna menghentikan airmata tetapi mereka mulai jatuh dengan bebas ke pipinya. Ayahnya memberi tepukan bangga di pundak dan tersenyum cerah pada mereka.

Kyungsoo bertemu cinta dalam hidupnya dalam dua hari.

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang review huhu. Seneng sekali bisa berbagi ff ini sama kalian! Apalagi yang gak suka mpreg itu coba-coba baca, dijamin deh gak akan nyesel, soalnya aku aja yang bukan hardshipper kaisoo dan penyuka mpreg aja kebawa suasana. Soal janji di chapter sebelumnya, sorry gak bisa ditepatin huhu. Kayaknya emang bisa dipost sekitar 3-4 hari karena aku juga sibuk wehehehehe.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	4. Chapter 4

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**3. 002**

Perutnya yang kesakitan kejang dan memisah dengan penyakit lebih buruk dibanding kecemasan dan kebencian diri yang bersatu dan bercampur. Perasaan bersalah. Ini adalah kesalahan tidak berujung yang memangsa dirinya hidup-hidup saat dia sedang duduk dengan tangan yang lembab di wajahnya, sikunya di atas lututnya yang gemetaran. Giginya menggertak, cukup untuk membuat rahangnya sakit esok hari tapi dia tidak peduli karena itu bukan dirinya yang benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Dan ia tahu bahwa ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Semua kekacauan ini—bisakah sesuatu sangat penting bahkan dikemas dengan hati-hati ke dalam suatu kata yang tidak berarti?—sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya.

Disini; diatas kursi plastik, dia menyaring kenangan-kenangannya pada waktu-waktu saat dia tidak cukup koperatif; saat dia gagal untuk bermain peran menjadi seorang suami yang baik dan itu perlahan menyakiti tulang-tulangnya, mengancam untuk menggambar dirinya di dalam neraka yang tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Uap dan aroma kaya dari kopi yang baru diseduh dan taburan gula di café kecil dan terpencil dimana Jongin sedang makan siang dengan teman-teman terbaiknya di siang yang tak bersemangat dan kaku dengan awan-awan abu-abu menderu di atas mereka, siap untuk melepaskan salju dan es. Jongin menatap sup yang setengah habis di depannya dengan sekilas mengernyit saat Sehun melihatnya dengan mata bosan dan Luhan mengaduk cokelat panasnya dengan sendok, metal kualitas terbaik itu sesekali membentur dinding cangkir keramiknya.

"Semestinya kau berada di tempat kerja," kata Sehun, keterkaitan pertanyaan berbeda tak hilang-hilang dari bawah permukaan wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa temannya yang dokter _workaholic_ memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul seperti ini?

Jongin berhenti sebentar, mengumpulkan pikirannya yang berceceran melalui gelombang kecemasan dan kegugupannya selagi mereka menunggu jawabannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini… tunanganku," Jongin membalas dengan serius selagi mata gelapnya membawa mereka menjauhi mangkuk sup perlahan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Jongin setelah mendengar pernyataannya. "Dia? Apakah karena dia laki-laki, Jongin? Kau begitu kuno! Tidak ada yang peduli dengan jenis kelamin saat memungkinkan untuk mendapat implan reproduksi untuk mendapat anak! Lihat Sehun dan aku!" jelas Luhan, menggerakan sendoknya penuh semangat.

"Tenang Lu—"

"Kau tahu, pasangan sejenis benar-benar ingin mempunyai anak tapi tidak semua di karuniai dengan genetik yang benar dan uang untuk implan! Kau seharusnya senang memiliki keduanya!" lanjut Luhan, sendoknya membuat gerakan menikam pada udara diantara mereka. Jongin menggerlingkan matanya dan mengambil sesuap sup, mengambil semua makian lisan karena ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau selesai sekarang? _Well,_ aku tidak peduli kalau tunanganku pria atau wanita, untuk informasimu," akhirnya Jongin membalas dengan tajam.

"Jadi kau bertemu tunanganmu hari ini," Sehun menegaskan kembali sambil menepuk punggung Luhan menenangkan, yang lebih tua merasa jengkel dan terengah atas omelan Jongin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jongin bertanya serius, terdengar suara kecemasan dan ketakutan lewat suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'. Kau harus ramah dan bergaul baik dengannya, begitu." Sehun menyesap panjang dari cangkir cokelat panas Luhan selagi mengukur reaksi Jongin.

Setelah jeda yang lama, Jongin mengeluarkan suara jengkel sambil menggerakan jari panjangnya pada rambut _chocolately-brown_nya. "Ini tidak masuk akal. Aku hanya tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang tidak pernah aku temui sebelumnya, bahkan jika IRIS berkata demikian."

"Apa kau bilang kau ingin menentang IRIS? Kau akan tertangkap, kau tahu," Luhan mendesis, menjilati sendoknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan komputer memutuskan masa depan untukku? Aku baik-baik saja tanpa pendamping," balas Jongin sambil menyesap cepat air esnya.

"Itu hanya bagaimana hal bekerja. IRIS adalah kekuatan bagi seluruh bangsa kita, Jongin. IRIS mengatur segalanya: dari air dan jaringan listrik, dari telepon dan sistem keamanan yang kita punya satu disetiap rumah. Pendamping setiap orang diputuskan oleh IRIS. Orangtuamu menikah melalui IRIS, Luhan dan aku menikah melalui IRIS dan ini bagianmu untuk menikah karena IRIS juga."

Jongin diam untuk beberapa saat, ekspresinya heran dan kernyitan pada alisnya bertambah dalam saat dia memakan sesendok penuh supnya. Sehun mendesah, mencoba berada dalam sudut pandang Jongin sebelum bertanya dengan lembut, "Ini karena kau takut kau tidak mendapat pernikahan yang bahagia?"

Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti menyesap supnya untuk detik yang panjang sebelum melanjutkannya kembali dan temannya mengambil ini sebagai konfirmasi bahwa Sehun mengenai target jadi Luhan mengganti untuk melanjutkan, "Kau tidak perlu seperti orangtuamu, Jongin. Ada banyak kumpulan pasangan bahagia di luar sana. Mereka bahagia dengan siapapun yang IRIS pasangkan dan kau juga bisa."

Jongin menjatuhkan sendoknya pada sisa-sisa sup selagi ekspresi khawatir mewarnai wajahnya. "Kalian beruntung. Sebuah coretan sempurna dari ketidak sengajaan datang dan kalian jatuh cinta satu sama lain bahkan sebelum IRIS memasangkan kalian. Dan bagaimana kalau aku tidak? Kemudian aku akan mengajarkan anak kami untuk hidup dengan orangtua yang seperti miliku. Lalu apa?"

Semuanya diam sembari melihat ke arah yang berbeda, keheningan perang dingin dalam pendapat terjadi diantara mereka. Luhan adalah yang pertama memecah ketegangan dan beralasan dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi. Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang tak bisa dipahami dan takut. Keduanya tahu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia mengalah dan perasaan melompat-lompat disekitar café yang hangat sebelum Jongin berdiri. Dia merapikan setelannya dan memasang dasi cepat sebelum mengambil jaket dan syalnya dari belakang kursi. Baru saja dia pergi menjauh, Sehun merespon,

"Aku tidak percaya kebetulan. Hanya ada takdir. Orang tidak berakhir dengan orang yang mereka ingin tetapi, malah, mereka berakhir dengan orang yang ditakdirkan dengan mereka."

* * *

Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat yang sudah baca (dan terimakasih plus plus untuk yang review!)

Aku seneng banget ternyata dapet reviews seperti yang aku inginkan, hehehe. Untuk chapter-chapter awal mungkin readers juga masih bingung karena banyak istilah-istilah medis yang aku juga cukup sulit cari kata yang enaknya bagaimana, _well_, cerita ini tentang mpreg yang dimungkinkan karena kemajuan teknologi agar pria dapat hamil. **Chocksi**-nim sepertinya waktu buat ff ini lagi mungkin lagi demam cerita Sci-Fi (Science Fiction), jadi terbuatlah ff ini, hehehe.

Setelah baca komen, beberapa readers masih belum mengerti alurnya seperti apa. Mungkin benar bahasanya juga sangat kaku sekali (huhuhu, aku pun mengakui) tapi di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya akan diperbaiki lagi ya biar enak dibaca. Thanks buat,** xxxx**-nim.

Untuk cerita yang setiap chapter dibuat pendek, _sorry_ sekali **VanHunHan2**-nim dan **Lalala Kkamjong**-nim, gak bisa dipanjangin lagi (huhuhu, aku juga mengerti perasaan kalian), **Chocksi****_-_**nim membuat chapternya memang dari awal pendek walau ada beberapa yang sedikit panjang nanti. Jadi, ini bukan kewenangan saya untuk memperpanjang cerita. Ini juga dibuat pendek mungkin agar readers penasaran dan menunggu-nunggu ffnya, walaupun emang greget rasanya, (hahaha yang ini saya merasakan juga). Oleh karena itu biar gak greget, silahkan baca sampai tamat ya! hehehe.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	5. Chapter 5

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**4. 003**

Jongin benci stasiun kereta.

Tidak ada yang ia benci melebihi stasiun kereta kecuali keramaian stasiun kereta dan itu keadaan tepatnya ia sekarang. Jika ini bukan untuk fakta bagi banyaknya kemacetan di jalan sekarang yang akan membuatnya telat pada sebuah perjanjian dengan tunangannya dan orang tua masing-masing dari mereka, dia akan duduk nyaman pada jok mewah dan nyaman mobilnya dengan pemanas yang menyala.

Tetapi ia tidak.

Dia menarik syalnya lebih tinggi dan memasukan tangannya pada saku celana, ujung jarinya bergesekan dengan sutra yang lembut di dalam. Sepatu hitam mengkilapnya tergelincir sedikit dengan permukaan beku tetapi dia dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya sebelum dia terjatuh dan menyebabkan adegan memalukan. Langkahnya panjang dan cepat sembari ia berjalan melintasi peron dan turun dimana kereta akan segera datang untuk membawa penumpang pergi pada tujuan mereka.

Dia akan maju ke peron untuk berhenti diatasnya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba maju karena tubrukan yang keras pada punggungnya dan dunia menjadi kabur dalam sekilas dalam rangkaian warna dan bentuk sebelum tangannya menerima kontak kasar dengan semen dingin di bawah, sebuah tamparan keras bergema melewati udara yang tajam dan berputar.

Sebagai orang asing yang jatuh padanya ia sedang meraba-raba untuk bangun dari posisi canggung mereka di tanah, kemarahan mulai datang pada Jongin dan meluap melalui lipatan banjir dan sungai. Dia sudah dalam mood yang buruk karena bertemu dengan tunangannya hari ini dan pemikirannya hari ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi tetapi inilah dia, setelannya kotor dan tangannya sakit karena orang ini.

Dia bangun hanya untuk menyerukan teriakan geram dari bagian perutnya saat sepasang _doe eyes_ melihatnya dari bawah dan sesuatu bergerak dengannya selagi ia melihat ke dalam mata itu. Seolah-olah roda gigi dalam hatinya berhenti dan mempercepat dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan alam semesta berputar tetapi bergerak berlawanan arah. Orang asing itu yang pertama memecah fantasi tidak abadi mereka dengan suaranya yang lembut dan gelisah, "Apa kau sakit? Aku minta maaf!"

Kata-kata Jongin tertahan di tenggorokannya dari penampilan tak berdosa serta rona di atas wajah orang lain itu dan ia mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang sekarang terlihat berkerlap-kerlip pada udara listrik. Kemarahan sia-sia saat itu datang dan ototnya mulai santai. Jadi daripada berteriak kepada pria di hadapannya, dia memilih untuk mengumam 'tidak masalah' sambil menjauh dan meninggalkan orang asing yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Jongin tiba di restoran mewah sebelum waktu perjanjian dan, saat ia memasuki ruangan privasi di belakang bangunan, orangtuanya memberikan senyuman paling profesional sambil mengenalkannya pada teman lama mereka; orangtua dari orang yang akan segera ia nikahi. Dia menyapa mereka dengan sopan sebelum duduk dan meneguk air esnya. Ini sudah lama sejak ia melihat kedua orangtuanya karena jadwal sibuk mereka tetapi ia menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya memiliki lebih banyak kerutan karena tekanan pernikahan mereka.

Ini terlihat kalau tunangannya belum ada disini dan ada sebuah sapuan saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya sedikit pada kursi, setengah mendengarkan orangtuanya membuat obrolan ringan satu sama lain. Ia mengalihkan padangan pada orangtua tunangannya dan memerhatikan bahasa tubuh mereka jelas berbeda dari orangtuanya.

Ayah dan ibunya menghindari untuk menyentuh satu sama lain dan membuat kontak mata sebanyak mungkin, suasana ketenangan mucnul diantara mereka meskipun wajah mereka telihat bahagia. Pada sisi lain meja, tangan ibu tunangannya berada diatas lutut ayah tunangannya dan suaminya diatas pundak istrinya. Mereka tersenyum saling kagum satu sama lain saat mereka tertawa dan Jongin pikir tunangannya tumbuh pada rumah tangga yang menyenangkan.

Pintu pada ruangan mereka terbuka lagi dan para orangtua berseru keras pada orang yang baru saja masuk tetapi Jongin tidak kuat melihat laki-laki yang ia kira adalah tunangannya. Tatapannya teralih di atas serat anyaman dari taplak meja dan jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih cepat dalam tipe aneh antara gugup dan cemas. Dia mengalihkan perasaanya pada sangkar dan membatasi keadaan yang berlangsung disekitarnya dan ini bukan jenis keinginan untuk bertemu orang ini. Hidup macam apa jika setiap aspek masa depan seharusnya sudah berada di dalam kontrolnya?

Tunangannya duduk pada kursi dari meja persegi panjang di sebrangnya sekarang dan Jongin masih menolak untuk membuat kontak mata bahkan saat ia tahu mata setiap orang mengarah padanya sekarang, untuk melihat langkah selanjutnya, berharap bahwa anak-anak mereka akan dapat hidup bahagia dan sejahtera bersama. Ia memutuskan bahwa itu tidak akan benar untuknya untuk menyebabkan kekacauan disini jadi perlahan ia mengarahkan matanya, memeriksa tunangannya dari dada ke atas. Matanya melebar ketika mereka menjangkau mata besar yang dia kenal di sebrangnya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Sangat menyenangkan akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Jongin."

Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo bersinar-sinar dan cantik, mencerahkan suasana seperti kembang api dan Jongin rasa es meleleh pada tulang belakangnya untuk beberapa saat selagi ia mengenali wajah ini dari stasiun kereta. Tubuhnya kaku dengan kejutan dan telapak tangannya yang kesakitan berkeringat saat ia mengepalkan dan melepaskan tangannya di atas celana. Dia akhirnya membiarkan udara yang ia tahan keluar dan memutus kontak mata dengan cepat.

"Aku menantikan masa depan kita bersama," Kyungsoo menggumam malu-malu, wajah mudanya berubah memerah saat ia melihat Jongin melalui bulu matanya.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa merespon dengan, "Ya."

"Jadi dia seperti bayanganmu atau seperti saat aku bertemu Chanyeol?"

Udara luar yang menusuk dingin dengan warna yang menjadikan musim dingin jadi teman-teman Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, disini meneguk cokelat panas di atas sofa Kyungsoo sembari aroma hangat datang dari dapur merusak kenyamanan di ruang tamu. Pipi Kyungsoo merona sedikit sambil ia tersenyum, mengingat-ngingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin kemarin.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Pertemuan pertama kita seburuk itu," Chanyeol membalas, mengerut tidak setuju.

"Kau muntah padaku," Baekhyun memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan menghajar dengan belati dan pisau.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf! Aku punya penyakit perut! Pada akhirnya aku mengganti bajumu!"

"Yeah, karena menelanjangiku di publik dan kemudian melepas baju milikmu untuk diberikan padaku adalah romantis."

"Kau menawan dengan kaosku…" Chanyeol mengingat, matanya meregang saat mengingat gambaran. Baekhyun mencemooh dan memukul Chanyeol main-main dengan melempar bantal, membuat tawa dan kekehan saat Chanyeol menyerang balik dengan gelitikan. Dan Kyungsoo memeluk cangkir cokelat panasnya mendekat sembari melihat mereka dari tangan kursi, mendambakan waktu saat dia akan bisa seperti ini dengan Jongin.

Di belakang, _timer_ dari oven mati dalam sebuah _beep_ yang menggema di ruangan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti menggelitik Baekhyun dan melonjak seperti anjing penjaga yang menemukan narkoba. "Kue!" serunya, dengan keras.

Selagi Kyungsoo memakai sarung tangan, Chanyeol tidak mau pergi dari belakangnya dan memantul pada tumitnya, heboh untuk mencicipi kelezatan segar dari oven. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak bisa mencicipi sedikitpun, Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak pernah memanggangkanku kue saat ulangtahunku, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau memanggangkan Jongin?"

"_Geez_, Chanyeol. Tidakkah itu jelas? Pria kasihan ini jatuh cinta dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana itu berjalan kemarin? Apakah itu seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

"Lebih baik, Baekhyun. Jauh lebih baik." Kyungsoo merespon dengan sebuah rona selagi ia bersiap-siap untuk membekukan kue.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah memperlakukan pria seperti dia ini dewa?"

"Dia bahkan lebih tampan secara pribadi dibanding dia dalam fotoku dan suaranya begitu dalam dan lembut," mata Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ia mencoba untuk menjaga kekehan suaranya sambil ia mengaduk dalam mangkuk jelas lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Dia hanya lima tahun di fotomu. Tentu saja ia lebih baik sekarang," terang Chanyeol acuh, menunggu pada pundak Kyungsoo, melihat pria yang lebih pendek menyelesaikan sentuhan pada kue ulangtahun; memarut cokelat diatas _poof_ dari cream yang berputar.

Dan Kyungsoo terlihat hati-hati karena dia tidak yakin jika Jongin bahkan suka cokelat—atau kue untuk hal ini—tapi Baekhyun meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia harap juga begitu.

Sekitar 20 menit menaiki kereta dari rumah Kyungsoo menuju Jongin dengan Kyungsoo menggenggam kotak kue hati-hati, memastikan bahwa itu tidak akan rusak oleh apapun hingga itu sampai di mulut Jongin. Pegangan pada kotak kertas keras menjadi lebih erat saat ia berdiri di lobi rumah, diperbolehkan masuk oleh pengurus rumah tua dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku akan membawakannya untuk anda. Jongin ada di ruang tamu dengan tamunya yang lain. Sini, aku akan membawamu kesana."

Dia mengangguk sopan padanya dan mengikutinya turun pada lorong yang bersih, dinding didekorasi dengan potongan seni yang elok dan kertas dinding yang timbul. Dia semacam gugup karena bertemu teman-teman Jongin dan ia harap dia akan dapat memberi kesan baik, pikiran dari membuat jengkel tunangannya selalu didepan pikirannya.

Saat mereka akan memasuki ruangan, beberapa tawa dari dalam mengejutkannya sedikit dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Ini tidak begitu jika ia diundang secara langsung pada pesta ulangtahun Jongin oleh pria yang berulangtahun tapi, sebaliknya, oleh orangtuanya saat mereka bertemu kemarin. Dia mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan kegugupan saat pengurus rumah masuk.

"Permisi. Tamu anda, Kyungsoo, ada disini untuk melihatmu." Ia tersenyum meyakinkan kepada Kyungsoo sebelum keluar. Setiap orang diam sambil mengamati Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat dan ia merasa lebih cemas karena dia satu-satunya yang berdiri, tamu yang lain duduk dalam lingkaran diatas sofa dengan minuman diantara mereka diatas meja kopi.

Luhan adalah yang pertama memecah udara aneh ditempat dengan senyuman cerah sambil berdiri dan menepuk Kyungsoo di bahu. "Hai, aku Luhan. Aku tidak berpikir kita pernah bertemu. Bagaimana kau bertemu Jongin?"

"Namaku Kyungsoo. Aku…" Dia melirik arah pada Jongin untuk beberapa alasan, seperti bertanya apakah baik-baik saja untuk mengungkapkan hubungan mereka pada orang ini dan, menyadari tatapannya, Jongin mendesah dan mengubah kakinya.

"Dia tunanganku," Jongin mengakhiri dengan tenang, udara dari ketidak acuhan mejalar sekitar wajah kurang ekspresinya. Tekanan suasana berubah dalam satu kejutan dan kekaguman selagi empat pasang mata menyala dan mereka menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebelah Jongin jadi mereka dapat menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

Dan ada perasaan tidak nyaman mengendap pada perut Kyungsoo ia tidak yakin jika ia harus mengakui informasi tentang dirinya pada orang yang baru ia temui. Ia mengintip pada Jongin dalam hitungan detik untuk mengamati reaksinya dan tidak menemukan apapun tetapi ekspresi bosan membuat perasaan hatinya merenggut kesakitan. Selagi teman-teman Jongin berdebat—'tinggalkan pria ini sendiri' dan 'aku hanya mencoba menjadi ramah'—Kyungsoo permisi untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dia terlalu cepat untuk keluar ruangan dan menyingkirkan sensasi campur aduk pada perutnya karena ia bertabrakan keras dengan pengurus rumah tangga yang membawa beberapa piring untuk makanan pembuka dan minuman, membuat hati retak menabrak lorong dan meraba-raba anggota tubuh dan kaca. Setiap orang bergegas untuk melihat kekacauan selagi Kyungsoo berjongkok mengambil pecahan kaca dan keramik, semua menganggukan kepala dan mengutarakan permintaan maaf.

Tetapi Jongin satu-satunya yang menyerang suasana pada yang benar-benar tidak disukai sambil frustasi melimpah pada kelakuannya dan mengancam dunia untuk memecah menjadi setengah.

"Cukup—tinggalkan itu. Kau sudah cukup," Jongin mendesis dengan gigi yang mengepal selama Kyungsoo menangani pecahan gelas.

Kyungsoo merasa lilitan tumbuh dan menelan perutnya saat Jongin menegurnya dan berpikir dia benar-benar dibenci sekarang. Suasana memisah menjadi keheningan nyata selagi setiap orang melihat pada situasi dan mata Kyungsoo merasa gatal karena desakan panas air mata.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku harus pergi karenanya. Selamat ulangtahun," Kyungsoo berbisik sambil berdiri dan pergi.

Semua orang mendesah saat melihat Kyungsoo pergi. Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk menjauh dari pecahan kaca yang berbahaya sebelum membantu mengambil pecahan dan, saat kekacauan dibersihkan, semua orang melihat Jongin dengan celaan.

"Aku pikir Sehun sudah memberitahumu untuk menjadi ramah dan mencoba bergaul dengannya," Luhan membentak secara pahit, sambil ia meneguk _lemonade_.

"Yeah, itu bukan bagaimana kau memperlakukan tunanganmu. Dia hanya sampai disana dan kau meledak padanya untuk sebuah kesalahan."

Mata Jongin masih menampilkan kemarahan selagi dengan bengis menjawab temannya, Suho, "Kesalahan? Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk mengundangnya ditempat pertama."

Suho memutar matanya pada Jongin selagi mungkin tidak bersedia mengajaknya dalam argumen, memilih untuk mendekat pada temannya Yixing, tapi Luhan siap untuk mengambil pertandingan ini. "Kau tahu—!"

Tetapi, perdebatan panas terganggu saat pengurus rumah kembali dan memasuki ruangan, tersenyum dengan bawah tangannya membawa piring dengan kue bolu indah diatas. "Aku membawa kue."

Jongin yang pertama mencicipi kue dengan sedikit cokelat dan krim manis menghambur di lidahnya dalam kebingungan antara manis dan kebahagiaan. Perasaan marahnya meleleh sekarang dan mengendalikan senyuman pada kelezatan. Teman-temannya juga terlihat merasakan kehangatan hati yang sama saat mereka merasakan potongan kue dan anggukan apresiasi mengisi ruangan.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan kue ini?" Jongin bertanya pada pengurus rumah saat ia siap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh. Tamu anda, Kyungsoo, menelepon kemarin dan ia bilang ingin membuatkanmu kue ulangtahun. Dia yang membawa ini saat ia datang. Dia tidak memberitahu anda?"

Dan mata semua orang memanah kearah Jongin sembari berharap untuk menenggelamkannya pada lautan kesalahan yang tak terhingga.

Mata Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak terkendali di kamar tidurnya selagi dia tersedu oleh semua perasaan sedihnya dengan dinding animasi dihadapannya. Wajah prihatin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap padanya melalui pada piksel yang tertanam di dindingnya, wajah mereka bergerak memutar pada ruangan besar melewati deret teknologi.

"Kyungsoo, ini akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia hanya frustasi karena hal lain dan melampiaskannya padamu," Baekhyun membuat teori, berharap bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"D—dia—dia sungguh me—membenciku!" Kyungsoo tercekik diantara seduannya, membalut tubuhnya disekitar bantal.

"Kau harusnya memberi kuenya padaku," Chanyeol mendesah. Baekhyun dengan cepat memukulnya di kepala dengan kepalan, menghasilkan erangan keras.

"Kyungsoo sedang kesal dan yang kau khawatirkan adalah kue? Aku tidak percaya padamu!" jelas Baekhyun, mencoba untuk mendorong Chanyeol pada sofa di rumah mereka.

"_Well_, apa yang kau harap aku lakukan? Jika kita hanya membiarkannya tenggelam dalam air mata kemudian itu hanya membuat masalah dalam pernikahan mereka. Lihat, Kyungsoo, cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan ini adalah dengan tulus meminta maaf padanya saat kau bertemu satu sama lain dan terus berjalan. Dia akan mengerti bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan setelah pertemuan pertama kita," Chanyeol berpendapat dengan percaya diri.

Kyungsoo mengambil perkataan temannya sebagai pertimbangan untuk beberapa waktu selagi air matanya kelihatan semakin pelan dan pelan, pernafasnnya menjadi lebih baik. Dan ia mengangguk karena dia ingin pernikahannya berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

Tidak banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab, semoga setelah membaca chapter ini semuanya mulai memahami isi cerita dengan bahasa yang agak kaku iniTT.

Sekali lagi terimakasih baca, dan sejuta sayang untuk yang review!

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	6. Chapter 6

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**5.004**

Rasa bersalah yang besar perlahan mengkontaminasi dan membusukkan organnya menjadi terminal penyakit selagi orang-orang datang. Di suatu tempat yang jauh dalam di pikirannya, dia bisa mendengar ratapan dan teriakan, suara-suara orang yang begitu akrab padanya. Disana ada beberapa airmata jatuh yang membelah selagi mereka memaklumi tentang apa yang terjadi dan kuku jarinya mulai menggali dalam catutannya dengan tujuan untuk memadamkan sakit yang hanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Dia tahu bahwa mereka semua memerhatikannya; mereka semua mencoba untuk menunjukan perasaannya tentang ini tetapi ia tidak berani untuk bertemu mata mereka. Dia tidak ingin orang lain menghukumnya untuk ini tetapi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa tidak disini sekarang. Jadi dia melanjutkan jalan dari celaan dirinya sampai saat itu.

.

.

.

Ini tiga hari sejak Jongin tertahan dua jam dengan mendengar Luhan yang _moody_ dan emosian menegur dirinya karena menjadi bajingan sempurna dan ia mendapatkan panggilan telepon yang benar-benar mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dia pindah denganku?" Jongin berseru pada telepon, berpikir bahwa hal itu hanya menjadi buruk dan lebih buruk.

"Bukankah itu diberikan karena kalian berdua akan segera resmi menikah? Orangtuanya bilang bahwa dia tidak memiliki banyak barang jadi mereka datang minggu depan untuk membantu menempatkan di dalam," Ibunya memberitahu.

Jongin mengapit tangannya pada mata lelahnya agar menenangkan emosinya. Dia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kulit mewah di kantornya di rumah sakit dan mendesah melalui hidung. Dia bisa mendengar ibunya mendesah ringan diakhir telepon juga. Sebelum menutup, dia menambahkan, "Jangan mengacaukan ini, Jongin. Kau hanya akan diizinkan mewarisi rumah sakit jika kau berusaha menjaga Kyungsoo bahagia."

Setelah mereka menutup telepon, Jongin menyimpan teleponnya pada saku mantel hati-hati dan menatap tumpukan file menjulang di atas mejanya. Terimakasih karena ini hari yang sibuk di rumah sakit dengan banyak daftar pasien. Jongin lebih cepat mengerjakan tugasnya dan bangga bahwa pada akhirnya dirinya secara mental sibuk dengan hal-hal lain tentang keadaan yang sulit.

Sambil melangkahi lorong bersih, dia memerhatikan pasangan sesama jenis dengan seorang mendorong yang lain pada kursi roda. Orang pada kursi roda pucat dengan kantung di bawah matanya dan Jongin tidak meragukannya untuk sesaat bahwa orang itu baru saja pergi untuk bagian rekonfigurasi susunan sel untuk operasi implan reproduksi.

_Segera ia juga akan melalui hal seperti itu…_

Dan Jongin tidak yakin bagaimana merasakannya karena ide dari pernikahan itu asing baginya, seperti berjalan dengan mata tertutup ke dalam dunia yang tidak dikenal dengan tubuh terpaksa. Dia merasa itu seperti sesuatu untuk ditakuti, bukan diinginkan. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa perjodohannya telah diputuskan untuknya sejak umurnya lima tahun tetapi dia harap dengan pergi ke sekolah kesehatan orangtuanya akan menunda pernikahannya selama mungkin. Sekarang dia akan segera menikah pada seseorang yang ia temui baru beberapa yang hari lalu dan pikirannya membuat perutnya bercampur dengan benang dan rangkaian selagi kernyitan melipat wajahnya.

Ini bukan yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Partikel debu dan gumpalan sidik jari di atas barang-barang yang sangat dicintai berdebar pada kamar Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan melodi dari lagu yang menyenangkan. Kyungsoo tampak dalam _mood_ yang lebih baik hari ini dibanding dia beberapa hari lalu setelah menidurkan airmatanya dan kegelisahan, memilih untuk mendengarkan saran bagus Chanyeol yang mengejutkan. Senandung senangnya membuat orangtuanya tersenyum sambil mereka melihat dirinya mengemas baju-baju dari ambang pintu masuk kamar.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan, sayang?" Ibu Kyungsoo bertanya, memandang pakaian-pakaian dan pernak-pernik yang berceceran dihadapan lantai yang biasanya rapi.

"Aku hanya ada beberapa barang lagi untuk dikemas dan aku akan selesai," dia merespon dengan ceria, tersenyum sekilas. Tetapi, ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar, mencari tempat untuk duduk di lantai di samping anaknya selagi ia melipat baju-bajunya dan menatanya rapi di dalam koper.

Ia memandang anaknya dengan lembut; hasil dari pernikahan suksesnya dengan pria yang ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan dapat mencintainya tetapi sekarang ia tidak berniat untuk hidup tanpanya. "Kau tahu, ayahmu dan aku khawatir tentang bagaimana kau bisa bergaul dengan Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… saat IRIS memanggil dan bilang bahwa perjodohanmu sudah ditentukan, kita khawatir tentang kebahagian dan masa depanmu dengan pasangan sejenis. Tetapi saat ayahmu bertemu dengan orangtua Jongin, mereka dengan senang hati menawarkan untuk membayar operasi implan reproduksi selama kau punya genetik untuk itu. Kau mungkin tidak ingat tetapi kami sangat senang hari itu saat ayahmu mengambil hasil tes dari rumah sakit dan kami menemukan bahwa genetikmu sesuai."

Airmata mulai meluap di matanya pada kenangan-kenangan dan Kyungsoo berhenti melipat sesaat untuk menenangkannya. "Terimakasih karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku, Ibu. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menjadi pendamping yang baik jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi."

.

.

.

Ada gesekan dan sentuhan dari laci dan lemari pintu, berputar keluar-masuk dari pegangannya selagi Jongin menyapu seluruh ruangan sederhana dengan cepat. "Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menyimpan barang-barang kedalam dua laci ini dan masuk ke lemari. Ada kamar mandi lewati pintu disana."

"Um, Jongin…"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke pria yang lebih tua. "Apa?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kita… um… ini terlalu berani buatku tapi… tidur bersama?" Kyungsoo menengadah padanya dengan manis dengan sesuatu seperti ekspresi malu di wajahnya, berharap bahwa dia akan berkata ya tetapi tersipu karena anjurannya.

Jongin melepasnya sembari mengalihkan padangan dari _puppy eyes_ yang hampir membuainya untuk menuruti perintah, pikirannya berlomba untuk berpikir beberapa jenis alasan untuk menghindari situasi ini. "Aku pulang larut dari rumah sakit jadi kita seharusnya tidak begitu."

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya tenggelam tetapi dia mencoba untuk melihat sisi positif dari hal itu dan berpikir kalau Jongin sangat peka untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang membangunkannya di tengah malam saat dia selesai pergantian kerjanya. Dia semacam berharap untuk dibangunkan. Dia ingin dapat tidur bersama seperti pasangan sebenarnya tetapi ia mendorong kebelakang keinginannya untuk saat ini. Dia percaya bahwa mungkin suatu hari mereka akan bisa mengambil langkah itu tapi ia tidak melihat Jongin siap untuk itu jadi dia mengalah. "Okay."

Jongin mengeluarkan desahan lega dan melihat pada jam tangannya. "Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menghalagimu dari pekerjaan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo disini di dalam ruangan barunya dan Kyungsoo melihat sekitar ruangan dalam keadaan sedih, alisnya menyatu dalam kegundahan karena tidak dapat dekat dengan Jongin. Dia mulai mengeluarkan kotak-kotaknya sembari pikirannya tetap mengulangi keinginan untuk tunangannya harus bertahan lama.

Setelah beberapa menit yang cukup lambat, dia mengambil dompetnya dari saku belakang dan mengambil foto yang terbungkus dalam plastik di dalam. Wajahnya muncul dalam senyuman selagi matanya mengamati foto yang dikenalnya dan dia membawa ke hatinya yang menyenangkan, menekannya pada kain di dadanya.

_"… kau akan dapat menikahi orang ini suatu hari."_

.

.

.

Ini hampir jam tiga di pagi hari saat Jongin akhirnya pulang dari pekerjaan, mengambil waktu tambahan untuk menebus waktu yang hilang sembari mengabaikan kepindahan Kyungsoo dan untuk menghindarinya sebanyak mungkin. Saat ia membuka sepatunya di jalan masuk, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang ringan datang kearahnya dan ia melihat dengan kejutan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah," sapa Kyungsoo, tersenyum. Jongin mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Oh," rona malu muncul dari kulit yang lebih tua pada pertanyaan itu. "Aku… sedang menunggumu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, ada pelatuk yang ditarik pada Jongin disuatu tempat dan ada bisikan malu dari sesuatu yang tidak dikenal di dalam hatinya. Dia mengabaikannya, mengingat mereka tidak punya rasa cinta. Tetapi, Jongin masih merasa emosi menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya, membuat suhu tubuhnya naik dan darahnya berdesir kegirangan. Jadi, ia meraih sakunya dan meraba kotak beludru yang didapatkannya hari ini, berdebat dengan dirinya tentang apakah dia akan memberikan itu pada tunangannya sekarang atau menunggu sampai minggu depan saat mereka resmi mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka.

Melihat mata merah Kyungsoo menghalanginya untuk memberikannya sekarang dan memilih mengambil pergelangan tangan yang lelaki lebih tua, mendorongnya ke tangga dengan lembut. Dia dalam mood yang agak baik sekarang jadi suara halusnya sambil menegur ringan, "Terimakasih untuk menungguku tapi kau harus ingat untuk tidur, oke?"

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona merah padam dan dia senang karena Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang selagi ia fokus pada tangan hangat yang menggenggam sekitar pergelangannya. Dia mengingat sensasinya karena ini pertama kali _si tersayang_ menyentuhnya dengan senang hati dan dia mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku karena aku ingin melakukan ini untukmu."

Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti di lorong di hadapan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan suasana disengat oleh sesuatu yang berbahaya dan menakutkan untuknya sambil ia mendengar debaran jantungnya di gendang telinga dari pernyataan itu. Bertahun-tahun menjadi pelajaran untuk hanya bergantung pada dirinya sendiri dan belajar untuk tidak memercayai siapapun telah membuatnya dingin dan tidak aman jadi dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan punggungnya menatapnya selagi ia bergumam 'selamat malam' sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap setelahnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredakan rasa gatal pada kulit panas dirinya. Walaupun Jongin tidak mendengarnya, dia tetap berbisik, "Selamat malam."

Dan Kyungsoo belum tahu tetapi hubungan mereka akan ditandai oleh malam tanpa tidur.

* * *

Huahaha, ini malam minggu yaaa? (cie, ketauan banget nih eliese jomblo) /gak. Untuk yang nunggu updatenya IRIS, sorry banget baru bisa update huhu. Aku males banget minggu kemarin, ulangan mendadak dari senin sampe jumat, gilak kan?! /malah curhat #terserah. Selain itu juga reviewsnya agak menurun huhu, kirain udah pada gak berminat lagi bacanya (loh?). Iya… rasanya sedih aja… /bershower/

Buat semua reviewers, makasih ya udah ngerti jalan ceritanya. Jadi, kemarin aku bingung banget mau menjelaskan IRIS itu apa tapi dibantu sama **Lalala Kkamjong**-nim deh, makasih ya! IRIS itu semacam sistem pemerintahan gitulah, yang mengatur seluruh hidup bangsa. #ecie

Buat **SMKA**-nim, thanks banget udah suka cara aku mentranslate walaupun ada yang menurut aku sendiri asing banget hahaha. Reviewnya panjang banget (ya… dari semua review yang ada haha).

Thanks buat yang baca, yang memfollow, memfavorite, membookmarks, apalah terserah itu namanya HEHEHE. Dan do'a restu dari eliese buat semua yang review untuk bersama biasnya masing-masing. Amin.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	7. Chapter 7

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**6.005**

"Apa kau pindah dalam keadaan baik?" Baekhyun bertanya selagi dia berpesan video dengan Kyungsoo melalui dinding kamarnya.

"Ya, dia benar-benar ramah dan penuh perhatian padaku," Kyungsoo membalas, selagi menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga sambil rona merah muda merekah di pipinya. Dia mengalirkan air ke piring-piring di dapur saat ia mendengar pintu tertutup di atas. "Oh, aku akan meneleponmu kembali nanti, Baekhyun."

Dan dia bergegas ke depan pintu tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Jongin menempatkan sepatunya untuk pergi kerja. Dia memberikan wadah plastik warna-warni padanya dan mata Jongin mencurigainya. "Apa itu?"

"Ini kotak makan siang! Aku membuatnya untukmu pagi ini. Aku tahu bahwa kau sibuk dan mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk makan jadi aku membuat makanan yang bisa dimakan dingin seperti kimbap," Kyungsoo membuat senyum bentuk hatinya dengan ceria dan Jongin merasa canggung. Dia merasa canggung karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat sesuatu seperti ini—sesuatu yang dibuat lembut di dalam pikirannya. Biarpun begitu, dia menjangkau dan mengambil kotak makan dengan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih," dia menggumam sambil pergi melewati pintu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," respon Kyungsoo dengan lambaian.

Empat jam kemudian, Jongin dengan senang hati berseri-seri selagi dia mengambil gigitan-gigitan pada makanan menakjubkan yang telah disiapkan. Jongin pulang dengan kotak makan yang benar-benar kosong dan Kyungsoo berjanji untuk membuatkannya setiap hari.

.

.

.

Butiran salju yang amat kecil bergerak dengan cepat dan berhamburan dari langit yang halus, monokrom abu yang terang dari awan-awan melukis hari dalam kelembutan dan embun. Jongin dengan sengaja menjalankan mobilnya dalam kecepatan pelan yang tidak biasa menuju tujuan mereka, menggunakan salju sebagai alasan, meskipun fakta bahwa dia hanya memperpanjang kejadian ini dari berlangsungnya dan tidak tersendat-sendat itu. Kyungsoo bergeser sedikit tidak nyaman pada kursi kulit yang lembut, setiap pori dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan dengan gelombang dan arus antisipasi dan hasrat yang berbuih.

Mereka resmi menikah hari ini.

Orang tua Jongin sudah memilih untuk menerima tamu dari upacara pernikahan yang rumit dan resepsi karena jadwal sibuk mereka dan telah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan menjadi saksi mata dari proses pendaftaran pernikahan dan menikmati malam keluarga dengan akrab. Jongin bangga tentang keputusan ini karena artinya dia akan keluar dari mimpi buruk ini lebih cepat. Kyungsoo mengepal dan melepaskan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dengan tujuan agar kebahagian pergi, tapi itu tetap masih terlalu berlebihan, membuat telinga dan paru-parunya berdenyut dengan darah yang berdesir. Dia melirik pada Jongin dengan wajah yang sedikit muram dan tidak bisa membantu tetapi menyimpan matanya pada pakaian tuksedo yang menggiurkan. Sebuah rona lembut muncul di pipinya dan jantungnya berdebar-debar bahkan lebih cepat sembari ia menegur dirinya untuk tidak terlalu tamak.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di bangunan paling tinggi di kota, puncak menara kaca murni dan cerah seperti salju yang baru turun dan memancarkan keelokan disetiap putaran dan lengkungan. Jongin membiarkan keluar sebuah lenguhan takut tetapi dia menyelesaikannya untuk sedikit lebih optimis akan situasi ini, merasa cemas ini berlebihan dari bulan sebelumnya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dengan tujuan untuk memperoleh keberanian dan menggemggam tangan Kyungsoo, mendapatkan cicitan kecil dalam keterkejutan selagi ia melangkah pintu masuk.

Penjaga keamanan dan kamera-kamera sadar gerak mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka, menggali indetifikasi nomor mereka dan sejarah hidup melalui _software_ pengenalan wajah. Di elevator, Jongin memasukan kartu yang telah dikirim padanya oleh IRIS pada pembaca kartu dan elevator tahu mana lantai yang mereka akan dikirim. Mereka sampai di lantai tujuh puluh; sekitar setengah jalan dengan meluncur ke menara.

Wajah Kyungsoo memecah pada ekspresi yang seolah-olah baru menyerap kelimpahan cahaya matahari saat ia melihat orangtuanya dan mereka kembali tersenyum; kedua pihak datang untuk memeluk satu sama lain. Jongin menganggukan kepala pada orangtuanya dan mereka membalas anggukan, pertukaran cepat 'bagaimana-kabarmu' dan 'baik-terimakasih'.

Pakaian rapi pendeta di belakang mengisyaratkan para orangtua untuk duduk di atas kursi nyaman dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depan podium. Dengan sedikit membersihkan tenggorokannya, pendeta mulai melafalkan ketentuan dari pernikahan mereka.

"Kita disini hari ini untuk menggabungkan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo untuk hidup saling berkomitmen dan menghormati. Persatuan dari dua orang dalam masyarakat kita melalui keramahan dari IRIS, telah membawa kita stabil dan lebih baik. Dengan tujuan untuk memelihara keseimbangan, kedua belah pihak harus berdedikasi satu untuk yang lainnya. Kedua pihak seharusnya menjaga kesetian terhadap satu sama lain; sebuah petisi untuk bercerai atau berpisah seharusnya tidak diizinkan. Dalam tambahan ini, reproduksi hanya boleh berlangsung pada satu orang. Ikatan diantara dua pihak harus tercipta sepanjang mereka hidup bersama. Kegagalan untuk menegakan undang-undang ini akan berakibat pada hukuman berat."

Suasana dalam ruangan adalah salah satu dari persetujuan hening dan airmata yang tertahan bersembunyi di bawah pelupuk mata tetapi ujung jari Jongin gemetar dengan kegugupan. Saat-saat ini telah menjadi bagian terdepan dalam pikirannya untuk waktu yang lama tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa diam menyiapkan dirinya secara mental untuk ini. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk sekilas, mencoba untuk menenangkan kegugupannya. Dia mengernyit tipis saat tangan hangat Kyungsoo datang menggenggam tangannya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit di bawah pipi merah meronanya. Meskipun perasaan mereka ada di dalam akhir yang berlawanan dari spektrum kebahagiaan, untuk beberapa alasan itu sedikit menenangkan Jongin untuk berpegangan tangan dengannya.

"Apakah anda, Kim Jongin, bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai teman hidupmu dan setia terhadap perjanjian ini?"

"Iya, saya bersedia," Jongin mengatur desiran dari kecemasannya.

"Apakah anda, Do Kyungsoo, bersedia menerima Kim Jongin sebagai teman hidupmu dan setia terhadap perjanjian ini?"

"Iya, saya bersedia," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sembari meremas ringan tangan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Seperti aturan, tolong serahkan cincin pernikahan kalian pada IRIS untuk disertifikasi."

Jongin meraih ke dalam sakunya, walaupun dengan sedikit meraba-raba, dan muncul dengan sebuah kotak beludru yang telah dia sembunyikan dari Kyungsoo. Dia menyerahkan kotak itu pada pendeta dan mengambil cicin serta menempatkannya di dalam wadah kecil dari besi untuk dipindai dan didaftarkan.

"Kamu tidak diizinkan untuk melepas cincin sekalinya sudah ditempatkan jadi tolong hati-hati saat memutuskan jari mana yang akan kamu pakaikan cincin."

Ini adalah saat untuk menentukan. Jongin masih bisa memperpanjang peristiwa ini jika ia berlari menjauh sekarang tetapi dengan orangtuanya yang melihat dan wajah penuh harap Kyungsoo, dia menjadi pengecut. Darahnya menebal dengan tidak henti-hentinya meletup, membuat paru-parunya mengencang perih selagi ia menyelipkan cincin dengan lemah lembut pada jari manis kiri Kyungsoo, tempat biasa untuk cincin pernikahan. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama padanya, tubuh mereka bereaksi sama persis tetapi untuk alasan yang berbeda sama sekali.

Seperti tradisi, Jongin tahu mereka harus berciuman sekarang. Jadi dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membasahi bibirnya sedikit. Kyungsoo tahu ini akan datang juga dan darahnya bersatu di pipinya, membuat mereka bergejolak dan telinganya terbakar karena panas. Dia menutup matanya, dan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jongin di wajahnya sebelum ciuman cepat di atas bibir lembabnya. Hati Kyungsoo ingin menerima lebih milik Jongin, berdebar bimbang saat kejadian fana itu berakhir. Orangtua mereka bertepuk tangan di belakang dengan Ibu Kyungsoo menangis lagi sambil dia datang untuk menenangkan anaknya dan orangtua Jongin menepuk punggung anak mereka dengan bangga.

Sambil mereka keluar dari restoran mewah di atas gedung pencakar langit memperlihatkan pemandangan kota terletak menghadap arah matahari, Jongin bergerak melewati seluruh malam dalam embun dengan orang-orang yang tertawa dan tersenyum di sekitarnya. Wajahnya membentuk ke dalam plastik dan senyuman setengah hati pada waktu yang tepat, dan Kyungsoo mencuri pandang khawatir padanya diantara senyuman.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka sampai di rumah, Jongin membuka sepatu dan blazernya di jalan masuk dengan Kyungsoo yang menawarkan untuk mengambilkannya. Dia memaksa tanpa kata sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan ke atas untuk mandi. Alis Kyungsoo bersatu dengan kegelisahan saat ia melihat Jongin pergi.

Setelah menyetrika blazer Jongin dan dengan hati-hati menggantungnya di lemari, Kyungsoo melihat cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Itu sederhana dalam kerlipan perak dan ukiran serta itu membawa Kyungsoo sedikit menikmati untuk berpikir bahwa Jongin memilih dengan spesial untuk mereka.

Mereka berlari pada satu sama lain di lorong dan Kyungsoo mengambil setelan Jongin dengan sedih dan dia tahu jawaban Jongin sebelum dia menanyakan pertanyaan. "Kau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melengkapi waktu yang hilang."

Kebenarnya adalah bahwa Jongin tidak biasanya harus melengkapi waktu yang hilang tetapi ia menemukan itu menenangkan untuk berada di rumah sakit dimana ia tidak perlu berpikir tentang hidupnya dan dimana itu berjalan sekarang. Pada akhirnya di rumah sakitpun ia memiliki kontrol penuh atas segala yang terjadi. Dia memerhatikan rupa yang menyedihkan di wajah tunangannya dan dia memilih untuk menghiraukan itu.

* * *

Haiii! Hehehe. Maaf ya _update_nya makin sini makin lama. Terimakasih buat yang baca dan review! Terimakasih karena udah buat semangatku naik lagi! Ayo, aku semangat lagi nih translatenya karena kalian-kalian semua. Perasaan itu susah di deskipsikan (eciee). Semangat ya buat readers yang lagi ujian, aku sih masih kelas 1 jadi banyakan liburnya hohoho.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	8. Chapter 8

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**7. 006**

Dia menggenggam setiap detik yang berlalu, tetapi mereka terlepas dari ujung jarinya, merembes ke dalam udara seperti asap dan berhamburan ke dalam pori-porinya. Waktu adalah yang ia butuhkan dan juga yang tidak ia inginkan, jam berdenting di kelopak matanya setiap detik. Bau samar dari antiseptik dan plastik begitu biasa baginya tetapi juga memuakan duri-duri mereka sekarang. Dokter sudah disini dan mereka diizinkan untuk memasuki ruangan tetapi dia tidak bisa memaksa tubuh dinginnya untuk itu. Sehun menempatkan dorongan tangannya di atas pundak temannya tetapi bumi bergetar terlalu banyak untuk membuatnya bergerak.

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas yang menjulang menumpuk dalam tumpukan dan kertas-kertas yang berceceran sepanjang meja kayunya yang sudah dipelitur dengan alat-alat menulis yang bersebaran karena badai salju di sekitar permukaan dengan sinar matahari bersinar meluap pada jendela. Jongin berayun-ayun dalam kursi kulitnya yang berputar, mengapit dan melepaskan kakinya, rasa sakit membengkak oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan. Kegilaan dari rasa sakit dan rangkaian derit di rumah sakit yang menambah sekali energinya dan tetap menjengkelkan melebihi pendamping barunya yang memiliki rekatan stress dirinya pada tulang belakang yang seperti jarum, itu menyebabkan perdarahan yang dalam.

Tetapi apa yang lebih membuat frustasi adalah reaksi tubuhnya terhadap stress dan itu membuatnya kehilangan sentuhan dari kemasuk-akalannya, memerintahkan fantasi yang tidak diinginkan dan gambar nyata yang terlalu jelas dari hal-hal kotor yang dia lebih memilih terkunci di dalam sangkar baja tetapi dia kehilangan kuncinya. Tugas delapan jam akhirnya berakhir dan daripada memilih untuk mengambil tambahan, dia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah, berharap untuk menemukan bantuan disana.

Sambil melepaskan sepatunya di jalan masuk, lapisan kaus kaki yang ia kenal di atas lantai kayu telah membanjiri gambaran kejutan dari kulit, kaki, dan lebih banyak hal-hal nakal berkeliaran dan berputar-putar di pikiran dan di dalam bola matanya.

"Selamat datang, Jongin! Kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hangat sembari ia mengambil kotak makan dari suaminya. Jari mereka bersentuhan berlawanan satu sama lain untuk hanya sedetik tetapi Jongin merasakan itu amat membakarnya dan membuat darahnya mendidih. Saat Jongin berpikir untuk kabur, Kyungsoo mencengkram tepian jaketnya ragu-ragu.

"Um, perjanjian rekonfigurasi sel-ku di hari Kamis dan mereka bila aku tidak bisa menaiki kereta untuk pulang jadi… b-bisakah kau mungkin untuk mengantarku pulang?" gumam Kyungsoo, berharap Jongin mendengarnya walaupun suaranya kecil.

Tapi otak Jongin buntu karena bibir anggun Kyungsoo yang terlihat lezat dan denyutan di dalam celananya menyakitkan karena kebutuhan dan hasrat dengan membayangkan bibir itu di sekitar—

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena suaminya kurang merespon permintaannya.

"Huh? Oh, tentu," jawab Jongin dengan merutuki hati, mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan telinga tuli dan pikiran yang hening. Wajah polos Kyungsoo membeku karena kaget untuk sedetik sebelum itu mengudara ke dalam senyuman cemerlang dengan matanya yang berbinar bersama bintang di alam semesta.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih!" Dan dia melompat dengan dengungan lembut di tenggorokannya sambil Jongin menaiki tiga tangga di saat itu untuk menenangkan panas di dalam celananya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergoyang dan begitu seturusnya di atas bola pada kaki telanjangnya yang dingin untuk tetap menggelitik rasa gugupnya, ia sudah melepas pakaiannya untuk prosedur. Itu selalu terlihat seperti dia melakukan tes di rumah sakit dengan celana pendeknya serta lantai ubin bersih menyapa tapak kakinya. Udara dingin datang untuk mencium kulit panasnya dengan hati-hati bahkan di dalam ruangan putih tertutup tanpa jendela. Keluar dari keingintahuan dan petunjuk dari kebosanan, dia melarikan mata lelahnya pada mesin bundar besar dengan meja otomatis dan banyak sekali tali yang berjalan keluar dan masuk.

Dia akan berada dibawah mesin itu segera dan pikirannya membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan sengatan ketakutan tertangkap di dalam bilik. _Baekhyun bilang itu tidak akan menyakitkan sekarang… tapi menyakitkan setelahnya,_ dia mengingat-ngingat, menelan ludah yang muncul di tenggorokannya yang kering. Dia menjepit jari-jari tenangnya bersama dan melanjutkan untuk bergoyang dan seterusnya, sebuah gerakan menenangkan saat bersatu dengan pikiran bahwa Jongin ada di atas dan akan mengantarnya pulang setelah ini.

Sebuah senyum menyenangkan berkumpul di pipinya karena pikiran itu. Dia memiliki pikiran bahwa dia terlalu menjadi serakah dengan meminta Jongin menyempatkan waktu dari jadwalnya yang sibuk untuk mengantarnya tetapi dia senang bahwa dia terlihat diterima begitu mudah. Dia dengan cepat menyeka wajah bersihnya dari senyuman berharga yang walaupun sekali pernah ada disana, menegur dirinya pelan dalam usaha untuk mencengah dirinya menjadi manja. Hal-hal itu baik-baik saja apa adanya. Jongin memperlihatkan kebaikannya dari waktu ke waktu dan itulah semua yang ia butuhkan untuk menjadi bahagia. Jika ada lagi dan dia akan menjadi manja pada titik dari cinta yang sia-sia, menjadi tertangkap perbedaan dimana setiap saat bersama Jongin akan hanya membuatnya sakit.

Pintu kaca otomatis akhirnya terbuka bersama hembusan udara dan Kyungsoo berhenti bergoyang di atas tumitnya untuk menyapa dokter yang akan mengawasi prosedur rekonfigurasi selnya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Matanya melebar ringan dalam kerlipan saat ia menyadari dokter memasuki ruangan remang dan tersenyum manis sembari dia menyadari dirinya juga.

"Bukankah kau suami Jongin?" Suho menyapa dengan ceria, matanya berbinar seperti bulan sabit.

"Ya! Um, aku minta maaf. Aku mengingat wajahmu dari pesta ulangtahun Jongin tapi aku lupa namamu," Kyungsoo merespon dengan malu-malu, menggosok rambut yang ada diatas tengkuk dari lehernya dengan rona samar.

"Tidak apa. Aku Suho. Aku salah satu dokter yang menangani rekonfigurasi sel disini. Berbicara tentang itu, kenapa dia tidak disini bersamamu? Aku tidak bisa membaringkanmu di bawah mesin sampai aku pastikan kau dapat transportasi yang aman untuk sampai ke rumahmu," Suho memberitahunya membuka lembarann kertas-kertas Kyungsoo diatas _clipboard**.**_

"Dia sedang bekerja sekarang tapi dia bilang bahwa dia akan mengantarku pulang setelah aku selesai," jawab Kyungsoo dengan lambungan, gembira karena dia jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya saat siang hari—atau tidak sama sekali, sungguh.

Insting Suho berpikir tentang sesuatu yang janggal dan dia memberikan pasiennya tatapan prihatin sebelum pergi untuk mencuci tangannnya pada wastafel di ujung dan memakai sarung tangan lateks. Suho masih merenungkan keadaan, dia bergerak ke arah Kyungsoo untuk membaringkannya pada meja yang nyaman dan jarinya meraba-raba pada perut yang terekspos, menekannya pada kulit dengan hati-hati. Akhirnya, Suho memilih untuk menyelidiki sedikit keadaan lebih lanjut.

"Tidakah sulit untuk menjadi cocok dengannya?" tanya Suho lembut, tepat di atas bisikan.

Lelehan keterkejutan bebas dengan sendirinya pada kulit Kyungsoo dan dia takut pada siapapun yang mencari tahu tentang kekurangan dibanding kesempurnaan dari pernikahan jadi berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf jika aku melewati batas. Aku tidak bilang bahwa Jongin adalah pria nakal atau apapun tetapi dia… dia tipikal bekerja dalam dua puluh delapan jam jadi dia benar-benar pulang ke rumah untuk tidur. Dia juga sedikit angkuh dan dingin, bahkan pada teman-temannya. Tidakkah itu sulit bagimu?"

Kyungsoo mengambil pernyataan ini untuk beberapa saat, sedikit gemetaran karena dorongan ringan di atas perutnya dan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan adalah mengancam untuk mengunci dirinya sendiri dari isi perut yang ia hempaskan ke dalamnya. Dia mengguling pada perutnya saat Suho bergerak padanya dan tatapannya sedikit renggang sebelum dia menutup matanya. "Jongin bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan dimana dirinya sekarang. Dia bekerja lembur bukan karena dia harus tetapi karena dia suka apa yang dia lakukan. Tidakah ini salah untukku untuk memintanya pulang ke rumah lebih cepat untuk melihatku padahal dia sangat senang disini? Aku pikir itu terlalu egois. Karena Jongin melakukan yang terbaik, aku juga harus."

Pernyataan ini membuat hati Suho tidak bisa bicara apapun untuk sesaat. Dia mengarahkan ujung jarinya untuk berhenti menekan pada kulit lembut saat dia menatap dengan mata terkejut pada punggung terekspos Kyungsoo dan dia pikir bahwa dia benar-benar menakjubkan. Tetapi Kyungsoo mengalami kerusakaan mental di atas meja sekarang, ia mencoba banyak untuk meyakinkan Suho selagi ia juga mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Suho mengalah. "Aku masih harus memanggilnya kesini karena perjanjian."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggu selagi Suho berjalan ke lorong, deruan keluar dari ponselnya. Dia menatapp pada tubuh Kyungsoo melalui jendela kaca pada ruangan sembari ia mendengarkan nada panggil, menunggu Jongin mengangkat. Dan dia pikir bahwa Jongin beruntung untuk dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bersedia untuk mengorbankan segalanya untuk dirinya walaupun tidak menerima apapun sebagai balasan.

"Halo?"

"Jongin, ini aku."

"Kau tidak biasanya menelepon seperti ini. Apakah mesin rekonfigurasi sel rusak?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Apakah kau tahu yang berada disini denganku sekarang?" Suho bertanya, kejengkelan mulai untuk merambat pada dirinya yang biasa tenang dan suaranya yang teratur.

"Siapa?"

Ada desahan yang dapat terdengar melalui penerima selagi Suho menutup matanya karena frustasi dan bersandar pada dinding agar tetap mengedepankan perasaan. _Begitu tidak beruntungnya Kyungsoo_, dia berpikir dengan pahit. "Suamimu. Aku yakin kau tahu protokol untuk rekonfigurasi sel. Dia bilang bahwa kau seharusnya mengantarkannya pulang setelah ini. Apa kau lupa?"

Dan sebuah jeda mengisi ruangan diantara mereka. "…. Dengar, aku akan pergi pada _meeting_ dengan kepala setiap departemen. Apakah mungkin untuk mencari orang lain?"

"Jongin. Ini suamimu. Kau benar-benar seperti ini padanya? Aku beritahu kau ini sekarang karena aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Prosedur rekonfigurasi sel sangat penting untuk hubungan kalian. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa kau begitu beruntung karena sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang memiliki gen yang sesuai untuk implan dan kesediaan untuk berada di bawah kesakitan dan operasi untukmu?" suara Suho memekik sedikit karena kemarahan daripada itu dan dia hampir mendesis pada Jongin lewat gigi-giginya yang menggertak.

Tetapi semua yang bisa Jongin jawab adalah dengan, "Apa yang kau harap aku lakukan sementara aku harus pergi ke sebuah pertemuan penting?"

Suho diam sebentar untuk membuat gerakan dengan lengannya seperti dia akan membanting ponsel pada lantai tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya, menjadi orang yang masuk akal adalah dirinya. "Kirim orang lain? _Jeez_, hanya—terserah, Jongin. Aku akan memberitahunya bahwa kau tidak bisa menjemputnya jadi dia harus menelepon orang lain kesini. Bye." Dan dia menutup telepon sebelum mendapatkan balasan.

Dia melihat kebelakang melalui jendela kaca pada Kyungsoo dan menyakui ponselnya. Dia dengan cepat berpikir pada jadwalnya untuk hari ini dan menghitung perkiraan waktu untuk prosedur dan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Dia melangkah ke dalam ruangan dan mencoba untuk memperlihatkan suara bahagianya meskipun mendatangkan dan membara kebencian dibawah permukaan wajahnya. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melihat dari tempatnya di atas meja padanya dengan kesulitan menyentuh wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tetapi Jongin tiba-tiba memiliki pertemuan yang sangat penting untuk didatangi jadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Dia bilang bahwa dia sangat menyesal dan itu terserah kau, okay?"

Sesuatu di dalam Kyungsoo berbenturan dan pecah serta cairan kesedihan merembes pada pori-porinya sebelum ia mengetahui itu. Dan di dalam tubuhnya dia tahu bahwa Jongin bukanlah tipe yang akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Suho menutupi itu untuk Jongin, dia tetap menerimanya bahkan dengan pecahan dari rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan di dalam dirinya.

"Benarkah? Itu tidak dapat dibantu. Terimakasih banyak, Suho," dia mengendalikan senyum yang gemetaran.

Suho menyadari menit bergerak pada ekspresi Kyungsoo dan tahu bahwa dia mungkin melihat melalui kebohongan polosnya tapi itu lebih baik dibanding kebenaran yang utuh. "Aku akan menyalakan mesin sekarang. Ini sama sekali tidak akan menyakitan tapi cobalah untuk tidak bergerak."

Mesin putih besar membuat suara berputar lembut selagi tabung lingkaran menelan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mulai berputar perlahan dengan warna biru dan merah muda yang dipancarkan dari dalamnya. Setelah prosedur, dia berpakaian dalam kelinglungan dan ia tahu bahwa dia telah menyelesaikan ini tapi untuk beberapa alasan ini luar biasa menyakitkan dan berbelit-belit. Dengan setiap nafas, dia tetap meletakan lebih dari sebuah kepingan rusak ke dalam organ dan kulitnya yan membusuk.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah dan mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong mewah saat Suho memijat alisnya. "Kyungsoo? Kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini kamarmu?" Suho bertanya, suaranya dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran selagi ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya dan cukup berani untuk mengaikuinya pada Suho sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia beritahu siapapun, bahkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, atau orangtuanya. "… Kita tidak tidur bersama."

Kyungsoo tidak malu karena pernikahannya dengan Jongin tetapi pada dirinya sendiri karena menjadi tidak cakap seperti suami sepantasnya, tidak dapat menambah kemurahan hati Jongin. Itu perlahan menyakiti hatinya, sebuah retakan nyata yang terlihat dari ujung jarinya yang bergetar. Dia membiarkan nafas panas keluar dan memasuki kamarnya, tidak berharap untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut yang pasti ada di wajah Suho sebelum dia memasuki kamar setelahnya.

"Apa? Bukankah kalian berdua menikah sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?" Suho meminta, suaranya tegas sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa lelah jadi aku mau beristirahat. Kau bisa kembali ke rumah sakit. Terimakasih sudah peduli, Suho," Kyungsoo bergumam, masih menghindari kontak mata karena takut membiarkan airmatanya yang tertahan tumpah dari kelopak dimana dia menanam itu disana.

Suho tahu arti tipe respon yang seperti ini, tanpa bertanya dan itu hanya berhasil membuatnya lebih tidak nyaman tentang pernikahan mereka—jika itu bisa dikatakan demikian. Meskipun perasaan jelek dan tidak masuk akal tumbuh dan berakar dengannya, dia tahu kalau dia harus memahami pilihan Kyungsoo untuk hidup seperti jalannya. "Baiklah, tapi kau pada akhirnya harus menelepon seorang teman. Efeknya sangat menyakitkan. Kau mungkin akan mengalami mual, kecapekan, sakit perut yang sangat, dan kehilangan nafsu makan di antara yang lainnya. Pijat punggungmu dan minumlah banyak cairan akan membantu prosesnya. Jika kau mengalami perdarahan cepatlah kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku akan bertemu denganmu minggu depan untuk dosis selanjutnya."

"… Terimakasih, Suho."

Sepanjang jalan kembali ke rumah sakit, Suho berpikir tentang bagaimana menyedihkannya hidup Kyungsoo.

* * *

**fureliese's note **

Bagaimana? Hehehe. Chapter ini dan kedepannya agak panjang, sedikit, jadi rada pusing juga ditambah _writer_'_s block _dan aku juga ada beberapa projek ff buatan sendiri (gaya ya? lol). Kalau seminggu kemarin sih lagi UTS, doain ya nilainya besar /gak ada yang tanya. Dan kabar bagusnya… chapter kedepan mulai-mulai ada smut scenes! HAHAHA (kesukaan kalian ini pastikan? lmho). Makannya aku rada bingung gimana translatenya biar bahasanya enak dan gak terlalu vulgar/?.

Untuk semua readers, ternyata banyak juga yang nanya "Kyungsoo sakit apa?" _well,_ Kyungsoo gak sakit apa-apa. Dia cuma sakit hati aja Jongin brengsek banget(?) Eliese juga sakit hati sama Jongin kok. /pat

Hal itu, mungkin, terkecoh dengan kalimat _udara dingin menyempitkan paru-parunya secara menyakitkan_, itu cuma ungkapan aja kalau bertemu dengan Jongin itu rasanya kayak mau diambil nyawa jadi oksigennya habis, paru-parunya seperti mengempis, gak ada oksigen. Emang sialan banget Jongin itu. Haha.

Sebagai tambahan (lagi) nanti setelah chapter 010, aku akan mempublish penjelasan tentang cerita ini yang dibuat oleh author aslinya (kata **chocksi**-nim lebih baik dipublish setelah chapter 010). Jadi mungkin yang gak mengerti itu baca aja terus IRIS biar mengerti jalan ceritanya sampai chapter 010 keluar (HAHAHA. Gak deh, bercanda) So, stay tune!

**SMKA : **iya kak, aku baru kelas satu sma. Haha. FF aslinya bahasanya tingkat dewa banget emang, banyak bahasa kiasan jadi agak susah mentranslatenya tapi emang sih menantang dan akunya suka! Iya nih, bahasanya dibuat biar gak merusak feel ff asli yang emang baku dan banyak kiasan, hihi, tapi juga disesuaikan dengan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar. (panjang banget ini ya? haha)

**Myka Reien :**Aigo? Serius mau bantu? Boleh, boleh! PM aja ya :D

**Aninkyuelf : **suho udah muncul nih, mulai jadi orang ketiga, haha ditunggu ya sampai si kyungsoo melendung(?)

**GrenGren :** Aigo! Iya nih awal-awal rada gak suka Suho, tapi setelah baca sampai selesai ya—gitu sama suho (susah dijelaskan haha). Sedang diusahakan ya untuk bahasa yang gak kaku. :D

**Lalala Kkamjong** : ya masa dilem, emangnya prangko? Hehe. Haha, FBI sih agen pemerintahan kerjanya sembunyi-sembunyi, kalau IRIS mah terang-terangan (lol).

Sebelum mengakhiri percakapan, terimakasih sekali lagi karena dukungannya ya untuk **jongdamn, Layeu, SMKA, Myka Reien, ArraHyeri2, Aku suka ff **(kalau aku sih sukanya Baekhyun hehe), **HitsuKiro16, aninkyuelf, GrenGren, Sexy Rose, Lalala Kkamjong, jameela, dokydo91**. Terimakasih banyak!

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo

Ada yang belum disebut? ._.


	9. Chapter 9

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**8. 007**

Sinar bulan dengan kerlipan dari bintang jatuh dan meleleh pada lembar seprei dengan buku mempernyaman melilit diantara kaki yang sakit. Kyungsoo menembak kesadaran dengan airmata meleleh pola kisi menyusuri wajahnya dengan peluru-peluru mengebut kedalam perutnya. Paru-parunya menyempit dalam cekikan dan berusaha untuk menenangkan kesesakan, mencoba untuk bediri dari ranjangnya tetapi hanya berhasil tumbang di lantai. Dia melenguh, mencoba untuk menghirup cukup udara tetapi bagian berharga itu melarikan diri darinya selagi bernafas menjadi lebih tidak teratur.

Dia mencoba untuk menyapu rasa sakit yang menyiksa dengan jari-jarinya menggali sabit ke dalam perutnya tetapi gagal, membuatnya menggeliat berantakan. Dia akhirnya berhasil menarik nafas penuh dan mengambil kesempatan untuk terhuyung-huyung ke pintunya dan keluar ke lorong dimana ia bisa menelepon untuk pertolongan. Saat pintu kayu terbuka, dia meraba-raba lagi dan anggota tubuhnya terlipat dibawahnya hingga ia bertabrakan dengan lantai kepala terlebih dulu. Beruntungnya, Jongin sedang menaiki tangga dan melihat kejadian itu jadi dia bergegas, dipengaruhi oleh insting untuk membantu mereka yang membutuhkan. Dia berusaha untuk menarik kepala Kyungsoo pada pangkuannya dan perlahan tapi buru-buru menyentuh wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Hey! Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"…Hn…. Jongin?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lemah, matanya terbuka sedikit untuk menatap pada lelaki yang lebih muda. Cakaran lain dari rasa sakit mencapai pada cengkraman dari organnya lagi dan terasa dua kali lipat lebih sakit, mencengkram tubuh bagian tengahnya dan menggertak giginya dengan tujuan menahannya.

Dan dalam kekhawatiran Jongin yang membingungkan, dia meletakan Kyungsoo pada lengannya dan mengangkatnya ke dalam kamar miliknya, menurunkannya pelan-pelan di atas ranjangnya sembari pria yang lebih tua itu merintih kesakitan. Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuhnya erat-erat dan mengerang saat Jongin mencoba mendorong tubuhnya pada posisi yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi aku sungguh perlu kau untuk berbaring di atas perutmu, Kyungsoo," Jongin meminta dengan lembut.

Masih menghembus nafas untuk udara, Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk patuh bahkan dengan kedakan menyakiti tubuhnya memisahkan bagian perutnya. Air mata berjatuhan pada wajah Kyungsoo seperti airterjun selagi dia mencoba untuk menguasai kesengsaraan. "J-Jongin… ini s-sakit…"

"Aku tahu, ini akan baik-baik saja," responnya dengan lembut. Jongin melepas baju suaminya dari tubuhnya, keringat dingin menyerap pada tepiannya. Dia menempatkan tangannya sepanjang punggung dan menekan jarinya pada kulit yang lepek dan panas, memijat bagian disana dengan kuat seperti yang ia ingat pada pelatihannya di sekolah kesehatan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, pernafasan Kyungsoo menenang sedikit dan airmata perlahan berhenti, otonya akhirnya tidak tegang dan membaur pada semangat dan sentakan yang lumayan. Dia membiarkan nafas panasnya keluar selagi menutup matanya, memfokuskan diri pada kesenangan yang berdebar dari ujung jari Jongin pada punggungnya yang terbakar.

Tatapan Jongin dengan lembut menatap sosok Kyungsoo untuk sebentar, merasa hatinya berdebar dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah mengingkari janji sebelumnya. "… Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengantarmu pulang. Aku lupa bahwa aku memiliki pertemuan yang harus ku hadiri."

Kyungsoo diam untuk sesaat, perasaannya yang mencekik dari sebelumnya melebur dalam asap rasa sakit sebelum merespon, "Itu baik-baik saja… Itu tidak bisa dibantu. Suho sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Suho yang melakukan?" Jongin mengulangi, terkejut karena Suho lebih sibuk daripada dirinya.

"Ya, aku akan berterimakasih lagi padanya. Dia sangat baik," jawab Kyungsoo dengan rona samar muncul pada telinganya dengan warna cherry. Jongin menyadari layar yang sangat kecil dari perasaan dan ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui dan tidak nyaman menyangkut sendirinya pada hatinya selagi dia memikirkan keduanya bersama.

Memerhatikan bahwa Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik, dia melihat dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah suaminya melihat bahwa dia sedang tertidur. Bagaimanapun senyuman kecil menyemarakan wajahnya dan karena takut membawa sekali lagi rasa sakit, dia dengan cekatan bergeser pada ranjang di samping Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan untuk menggosok punggungnya dengan lembut sambil menatap pada wajahnya.

_Ini… tidak begitu buruk._

Dan selagi dia terhanyut dalam tidur, bisikan di hatinya kembali dan mimpinya bertautan bersama dengan putaran krim dan senyum hangat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dalam keadaan sakit yang berdenyut menyepak punggungnya dan tubuhnya menegang dalan keterkejutan saat ia melihat wajah malaikat dari seseoranng yang tertidur dengan suara di sebelahnya. Mata lebarnya menyusuri sekitar ruangan dan dia mengingat bahwa dia telah tertidur di kamar Jongin kemarin malam karena efek samping prosedurnya. Dia terlalu takut bahkan untuk bernafas dengan baik, takut jika satu gerakan yang salah akan membangunkan orang lain. Dia dengan tepat mengetahui bahwa lengan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya, lebih seperti telah tertidur karena memijat punggung untuknya. Dia merona sedikit karena pikiran itu, selalu memerhatikan perhatian Jongin.

Dia mengernyit saat sebuah auman keras dan terus-terusan meledak dalam keheningan dari ruangan di belakangnya dan dia melihat wajah damai Jongin berkelut menggemaskan dengan ketidak nyamanan selagi dia meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan mematikan alarm, matanya masih menutup karena kelelahan. Kyungsoo membeku di tempatkan dengan panas dari dada Kyungsoo menyebar pada pundaknya dan Jongin terlihat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri sekarang jadi dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tamunya pada posisi duduk.

"Maaf," dia menggumam, warna dari merah muda membanjiri pipinya selagi dia membuat kesadaran lebih dari paksaan yang tumbuh di antara kakinya.

"Kau harus pergi kerja sekarang, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu, setengah wajahnya tertutupi bantal. Selagi ia menarik nafas, matanya melebar sedikit selagi ia menghirup aroma menarik dan tidak biasa. Dia menutup matanya untuk mengecap; aroma dalam dan mahal Jongin.

Jongin menjeda sedikit pada pertanyaan itu, merenungkannya dengan rambut kusut menempel pada samping kepalanya. Ini bukan seperti jika ia dipaksa untuk pergi, telah memperhitungkan sedikit waktu liburan dari tahun-tahunnya menjadi seorang _workaholic_. Hari ini dia ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri apalagi setelah menyaksikan kehebatan rasa sakitnya kemarin malam.

Masih merasa tersentak dan getaran dari selnya yang berteriak diseluruh tubuhnya, suara serak pagi Kyungsoo bergetar sembari mencoba meyakinkan Jongin, tidak menginginkan berusah-susah. "Jangan khawatir tentangku. Aku bisa memanggil teman atau orangtuaku untuk mengawasiku. Aku sudah membuat makan siangmu kemarin sebelum perjanjian dan itu ada di lemari es kau bisa pergi kerja tanpa khawatir."

Mendengar ini sedikit menghibur bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja sendirian, Jongin memutuskan bahwa dia tidak ingin untuk mendorong hal ini berlebihan. Dia meraih pada meja disampingnya dan memunculkan sebuah botol kecil pil. "Oke. Ini beberapa penawar jika terjadi rasa sakit sementara aku siap pergi. Kau harus mencari seseorang untuk mengawasimu."

Dua puluh delapan menit dan sebuah panggilan telepon yang terhuyung-huyung kemudian, bel pintu berdering dan Jongin mengancingkan kancing pada kemejanya sembari dia membuka pintu depan untuk Chanyeol yang setengah tidur dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat serius yang menyeret dengan tangannya.

"Hi, kau Kim Jongin, bukan? Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini suamiku, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sembari matanya mengamati Jongin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Selagi Baekhyun menyeretnya masuk, Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin juga.

Kemudian, mata Chanyeol menyala dengan api sambil menyadari dan dia terjaga sambil menunjuk tepat pada wajah Jongin. "Hey! Pria yang dari gambar! Mata Kyungsoo pasti buruk. Aku pikir dia terlihat lebih lucu dalam foto," Chanyeol berbicara dengan keras.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendesis, memukul tangannya dan meringis. Dia mengeluarkan tawan gugup sebelum mencoba menyelesaikan hal ini, bermaksud untuk menjaga rahasia foto Jongin milik Kyungsoo. "Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia memang aneh."

Jongin memerhatikan mereka dengan kecurigaan pada wajahnya dan dia berpikir kalau Kyungsoo memiliki teman-teman yang _aneh_. Dia bagaimanapun juga menyapu pikiran itu, meraih jaketnya dari lemari kecil disamping dan meneruskan dengan mengikat sepatunya yang telah dipoles. "Aku akan kembali sekitar jam tujuh malam ini. Jika kau membutuhkan apapun, Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana menghubungiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Kyungsoo berada dan Jongin membiarkan dirinya keluar lewat pintu depan. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terlalu berat sekarang dan kelelahan menyerangnya selagi dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya saat pintu terbuka. "—Jongin?"

Tubuh yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya dan menikmati hangat tubuh yang menenangkan yang datang dari orang yang sedang memeluknya. Dia tidak mencium apapun seperti aroma gelap dan misterius Jongin tetapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan itu sesuai dengan kehendaknya dan memeluknya balik. "Aku akan jadi Jongin jika kau menjadi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau selingkuh dariku?" Baekhyun memekik, melempar suaminya dengan bantal.

Ada banyak cekikikan dan tawa datang dari mereka melompat-lompat dan Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakn kebahagiaan ini untuk saat yang lama jadi dia mengabaikan teriakan yang datang dari ujung sarafnya.

.

.

.

Jongin dalam perjalanan untuk melihat pasien sembari dia berjalan menyusuri lorong ubin dan cerah perlahan, memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Baru saja dia memutari sudut, dia bertemu face-to-face dengan seseorang tertentu dengan mata berbinar.

Tetapi mata itu tidak tersenyum padanya hari ini. Mereka menatapnya tajam.

"Apakah kau bekerja pada bagian pemakaman? Mata itu terlihat seperti mencoba membunuhku," ujar Jongin dengan bercanda.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan aku, kau harus lebih peduli pada pasanganmu," balas Suho dengan ucapan menusuk diantara kata.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa desakan dari sesuatu yang aneh dan berbahaya selagi dia menatap balik Suho, laksana baja terlihat pada mata gelapnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang sama seperti kemarin malam muncul lagi selagi ia memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Suho bersama dan dia tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi ssalah satu yang memundurkan pendapat dan pilihannya hanya karena yang lain bertentang dengan jalan yang ia lakukan jadi dia mengambil pertarungan ini. "Begitu? Apa kau bicara bahwa kau bisa menjaganya lebih baik daripada yang aku lakukan?"

Sebuah seringaian iri muncul dengan sendirinya pada wajah Suho yang biasanya tenang saat ini. "IRIS sangat tidak memaafkan orang yang mengkhianati pasangannya, kau tahu. Sebagai dokter, itu tanggung jawabku untuk melaporkan pelangaraan apapun terhadap pasienku."

Alis Jongin merenggut pada kebingungan dari kemarahan dan ia melangkah mendekat pada Suho, meningkatkan intimidasi dan merendahkan suaranya dengan menakutkan pada sebuah geraman. "Apa itu sebuah gertakan?"

"Hanya jika kau menginginkannya." Suho tidak takut pada orang bodoh seperti Jongin lalu dia mendorongnya dengan acuh dan kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Jongin berdiri disana dengan kuku-kuku jarinya menggali sabit pada telapak tangannya dalam ombak pasang dari kebencian.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke rumah malam itu dengan perasaan kesal dan tenggelam dalam keadaan buruk dari mood yang buruk, rasa sakit berputar dan menyayat udara disekitarnya dengan berapi-api. Selagi dia melepaskan sepatu pada jalan masuk, telinganya mengenali suara gembira dari tawaan dan dia pikir bahwa dia tidak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa sebelumnya. Dia dengan hening menaiki tangga dan berdiri di luar pintu kamar tidurnya, mendengarkan suara ceria pada sisi yang lain.

"Chanyeol melecehkanku setiap malam!" Baekhyun berseru, jengkel.

"Prosedur dan operasi itu mahal! Aku ingin membuat sebagian besar dari itu dan memulai segera! Kita tidak menjadi lebih muda!" Chanyeol membalas, melemparkan lenganya pada udara dengan dramatis.

Baekhyun cemberut dan menatap pada wajah muda dan polos Kyungsoo. "Hey, apakah Jongin meminta untuk itu?"

"Apa? Oh, er…. tidak…" respon Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menjadi hati-hati oleh pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan dia merona pada pemikiran itu, mengetahui bahwa dia belum cukup dekat dengan Jongin untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu walaupun faktanya mereka menikah sekarang.

"Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat angkuh. Tentu saja dia tidak meminta," balas Chanyeol.

"Ya, kesan pertamaku padanya seperti itu juga. Maaf Kyungsoo, tetapi dia tidak berbakat pada departemen ke-ayah-an…" catat Baekhyun, menggosok kepalanya agak ragu, sedikit takut menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo.

Jari Jongin berdenyut tidak nyaman selama dia mengambil perkataan itu. Dia selalu dikenal bahwa dia agak tidak bersahabat dengan orang-orang, agak menjaga jarak pada yang tidak sehat. Dan dia tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahan terbesar tetapi juga kekuatan terhebat. Jalan ini tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang lain, benar? Hari-hari pada masa kecilnya dimana dia dengan tidak sabar menunggu untuk orangtuanya datang ke rumah dan hari-hari dimana dia sangat berharap dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka telah hilang sekarang, dia telah belajar untuk hanya memercayai dirinya.

Tetapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa ini akan menimbulkan masalah yang agak besar saat mereka mempunyai anak. Akankah dia dapat terbuka pada anak mereka tidak seperti pada yang lain? Akankah dia secara pantas dapat mencintai anak mereka meskipun tidak mencintai pasangannya? Bahkan dia tidak tahu.

"Kalian salah."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut karena ketegasan pada suara Kyungsoo, mengharapkannya untuk setuju pada mereka dan menumpahkan pemikiran batinnya tentang suaminya."Eh? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun, bingung. Jongin juga bingung tapi kupu-kupu kebahagiaan mewarnai dengan gelitikan takjub paru-parunya dan moodnya berubah menjadi lebih baik pada ucapan itu.

"Jongin perhatian, peduli dan pekerja keras. Dia sungguh akan menjadi Ayah yang hebat," ucap Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri.

Jongin merasakan jantungnya menyangkut sendirinya pada perut selagi dia berdebat panjang pada apa yang Suho cekcokan padanya tadi dan dia tahu bahwa Suho benar. Dia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah suami terhebat di dunia bagi Kyungsoo tapi bahkan, mengapa Kyungsoo berpikir sangat tinggi tentangnya? Apakah bisa dia mungkin mendapat penghargaan seperti pujaan tanpa syarat? Selagi dia kehilangan saluran dari pikirannya, pintu kamar tidur terbuka dan otonya tengan berubah gemetar.

"H-hai yang disana," Baekhyun memekik gugup, takut jika Jongin sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi. "Er, ini rupanya waktu kita untuk pergi. Chanyeol, ayo,"

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dari dimana dia duduk bersila diatas kasur dan wajahnya berubah suram tampak jelas dengan kening mengerut. Kyungsoo menengadah dari posisi duduknya dibawah seprei dan tersenyum dengan gembira. "Selamat datang, Jongin," dia menyapa dengan hangat. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, dia mengarahkan matanya pada Jongin mengancam dan Jongin memerhatikan gerakan kecil, merasakan sensasi asap dari kejengkelan menghentak urat-uratnya lagi. "Apakah rasa makan siangmu oke?"

Tetapi Jongin mengabaikannya dan duduk di atas tepi ranjang, membuat ekspresi Kyungsoo larut dengan kehawatiran dan berurusan dengan keheningan yang menakutkan diantara mereka. Mata dalam Jongin memperhatikan lengan Kyungsoo selagi itu beristirahat diatas ranjang di depannya. Dia memeriksanya dengan perasaan, dari pundak ke sikut ke pergelangan tangan dan turun ke kuku jari yang terjaga baik.

Keluar dari sebuah dorongan aneh, dia menjangkau itu dan mengerayangi lembaran dari tangan lenturnya pada kuku-kuku dan mereka menari pada punggung tangan Kyungsoo perlahan sebelum membelai pergelangan tangannya. Paru-paru Kyungsoo menyempit tidak diharapkan dan pernafasannya tertahan selagi dia menatap dengan mata yang melebar pada Jongin dengan kaget dan bingung. Pikirannya kosong bahkan saat ujung jari Jongin melingkar disekitar kancing dari baju tangan panjangnya, bermain dengan serat-serat menyelinap masuk untuk membelai saraf-sarafnya.

Ini perasaan geli yang memengaruhi bahkan hingga bilik-bilik jantungnya selagi mereka menjadi terhambat dengan permen kapas, membuat gulungan dan bergoyang dengan kegembiraan. Keinginan terpendam yang telah ditahan untuk Jongin cepat-cepat membuat pipi dan telinganya memerah. Dan dia tidak berani untuk melihat Jongin seakrang karena dia tahu Jongin menatap pada jiwanya. Jari-jari itu pada akhirnya menghentikan serangannya dan ada sebuah pemberhentian waktu sebelum Jongin berbisik padanya dengan suara menguap. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir hati-hati tentang jawabannya, tidak pasti apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya sebelum menggumam, "… Lebih baik…"

"Lalu… itu baik-baik saja… bukan?" Jongin bernafas agak serak, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut dan menariknya mendekat. Ibu jarinya bergeser pada kulit lembut dengan sensual, merasakan tulang pergelangannya sebelum membawa itu pada bibirnya dan dengan lembut mencium urat birunya.

Jari Kyungsoo mulai gemetar dengan kegugupan dan situasi ini dengan Jongin sangat tidak akrab untuknya tetapi dia juga terbakar dengan kebutuhan untuk menyentuh satu sama lain. Ada sebuah sensasi tak disangka-sangka dari kebahagian yang membawanya lurus pada pangkal paha saat Jongin menjilat bagian bawah pergelangannya dengan nafsu. Dan hati sanubari Kyungsoo pecah selagi tubuhnya berputar lebih dalam pada lelehan keinginan, menggesek kedua pahanya bersamaan untuk menenangkan sensasinya.

Memerhatikan wajah pada mata Kyungsoo yang mencerminkan emosi hebat miliknya, Jongin membaringkanya dan merangkak sebelum menciumnya dengan penuh kasih. Bantalan lembut dari bibir Kyungsoo menyentuh balik terhadapnya untuk sementara dan itu membisikan dalam hatinya kembali, mendesaknya untuk mendengar. Nafas mereka menjadi lebih tidak teratur dan bahkan Jongin menambahkan lidahnnya masuk, merasakan mulut Kyungsoo. Saat mereka terlepas, Jongin membiarkan nafas gemetar dan panasnya keluar pada pipi Kyungsoo selagi menyebarkan ciuman di sepanjang rahang dan leher susunya. Sebuah erangan parau melarikan diri dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin mulai untuk menanam tanda merah pada kulitnya, tandanya terbakar bahwa ini milinya setelah pertemuan dengan Suho sebelumnya.

Tangan Jongin yang penasaran menggeser pinggang lembut Kyungsoo yang menghentikan segalanya saat Kyungsoo merenggut dan mengeluarkan hembusan kesakitan. Merasa bahwa akan lebih baik untuk berhenti sekarang sebelum dia tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi, Jongin menarik dirinya dan Kyungsoo menengadah padanya dengan wajah menyesal terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau harus istirahat," saran Jongin selagi dia melepaskan dirinya dari suaminya untuk siap-siap tidur. Dan udara panas yang sekali menghenbus diantara tubuh mereka dengan cepat pergi dan serbuan udara dingin datang untuk mengisi jarak.

"Maafkan aku. Selamat malam," Kyungsoo berbisik, kesalahpahaman menguasai wajahnya.

Dan keduanya berbaring di ranjang dengan punggung mereka berhadapan satu sama lain, tidak dapat tidur malam itu.

* * *

**fureliese's note **

Terimakasih masih setia menunggu! Mungkin beberapa hari kebelakang susah dapat waktu luang karena harus remediTT. Maaf ya kalau lama sekali updatenya, tentu saya harus memastikan kalau FF ini ada yang baca atau ngga, soalnya percuma kan saya udah translate tapi ngga ada yang baca. Banyak yang follow, tapi sedikit yang kasih review, jadi saya ngga tahu ff ini ditungguin apa engga. Jadi, updatenya suka-suka aja hahaha. Jadi FF ini dilanjut translatenya kalau misalnya memang masih menarik pembaca aja, huhuhu.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


End file.
